


'your just a replacement.'

by Yuri_on_pluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_on_pluto/pseuds/Yuri_on_pluto
Summary: ⚠️ TW- Abuse ⚠️Daichi is in a happy relationship with Yoshimura Maiko. He seems happy in his relationship but that takes a turn when he has a breakdown during one their games.Suga comforts him and soon a new relationship blossoms.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi was being strangely quieter than usual and it was worrying the team. He'd started wearing long sleeve shirts and jumpers only to overheat and take multiple breaks from training.

Most of the team members have told Daichi to just take off the jumper but he'd just ignored the advice and carried on with the game.

Sugawara has worried about him the most. He'd noticed Daichi space out during conversations and wince when he moved to quick.

Suga has wanted to asked him what was wrong but couldn't help feeling like he was intruding. It was a stupid feeling he'd admit but if something was wrong Daichi would have told him already.

"Hey umm Suga." Hinatas voice pulled him out of his mind and back to reality. He smiled and nodded at Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata I must have zoned out for a second there. What's up?" 

Hinata shuffled before sitting on the bench next to Suga.  
"Do you know whats wrong with Daichi? He's not joined us all day and he's been zoned out for a while." 

Suga glances over at Daichi who'd pulled his hood over his head and his sleeves over his hands. He turned back to Hinata shrugging and looking over at Daichi. 

"I'm going to go and talk to him. See if he's okay." Hinata nodded and went back to finish up the game. 

Suga made his way over to Daichi noticing how he was shaking and grasping at his jumper sleeves keeping his head down. 

"Hey Daichi." Suga said softly, smiling. He sat down beside his friend, his captain. Daichi pushes himself back on the bench leaning against the wall as much as possible. 

Suga sighed and sat there quietly watching the game in-front of him till he heard small sniffles and his attention was on Daichi. Tears were falling from behind his hood. 

Suga instantly wrapped his arms around Daichi and his breath hitched in pain.  
"Oh umm I'm sorry Dai." Suga said panic evident in his voice. He moved to help Daichi up off the bench and into the changing rooms where it would be more quiet for them to talk. 

"Look Suga.... I gotta go. I told Maicho I wouldn't be late home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Daichi sobbed and looked up at Suga pulling a fake smile before leaving.

The state Suga saw Daichi in left him in shock. He had a large purple bruise on his left eye , a gash on his eyebrow and a split lip. It was terrible. Why was his friend in such a horrible state? And why isn't he talking to anyone anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

⚠️TW-abuse⚠️ 

(At daichis house)

Daichi opened the door to his house as slowly and as quietly as he could. He was already late and he'd been caught by Suga. 

He slipped off his shoes and pulled the jumper over his head folding it neatly and placing it on the chair near the door. He shuffled his way into the kitchen hoping to find something to sneak into the bathroom for him to eat when Maiko went to bed. 

He slowly opened the cupboard pulling out a small box from the back of it not bothering to look at the label. He poked his head round the corner to check for Maiko before speeding off silently to the bathroom.

Daichi slid into the bathroom and opened the door sighing. He lifted up a loose tile where a small box was hidden and slipped the smaller box of food into it. After placing the tile back down he turned towards the sink.

Daichi rested his hands on the sink closing his eyes tightly and letting his head hang low. Tears slowly made their way down his face and small sniffles could be heard every now and then. He'd learned to cry silently ever since Maikos first lash out at him. He'd learnt to sneak about his own home making it feel as if he'd broken into another's. 

He lifted his head looking at his reflection in the mirror. He lifted a hand to run his fingers over the many bruises and cuts that littered his skin and more tears only streamed down his face. He wasn't safe anymore. 

A loud bang made his whole body jump and he turned the tap on , splashing his face with water before sliding the lock back. 

A hand came crashing down onto his face making a loud smack. His hand instantly shot towards his cheek at an attempt to sooth the now stinging skin.

"Why were you home late! You know what time I told you to be home and you didn't listen!" Another blow to the face but this time much harder.

"Why don't you ever listen to me!" Another.

"I-I'm Sorry. It won't happen again I promise." Daichi pleaded but that only resulted a forceful punch to his stomach. He hunched forwards with a groan as he forced back his tears. Soon all he could hear were muffled shouts coming from her. Kicks and punches were thrown about at him in a mixture. He was helpless. No one could help him. Even if there was someone out there that could help.

He was too afraid to ask for it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days Daichi never showed up at school or training. The whole team was on edge. Suga was trying his best to reassure the team that Daichi was okay but despite his efforts no one calmed down.

Noya has became quiet and Hinata more nervous and out of it. Asahi had gone back to his less confident self Kageyama was over all just not himself. The rest of the team seemed to be fine Tanaka still confident and loud which kept the others okay. 

Suga however was way out of it. Ever since he saw the state Daichi was in he wasn't able to shake the image out of his head. He'd tried to calm the team down but if he was being honest he didn't know how Daichi was and if he was even safe. He'd sent messages and tried calling him but he never answered.

A ball came flying towards him knocking him over. Multiple shouts of his name were heard as the team rushed over to see if he was okay. 

"Suga are you okay! I'm sorry." Suga wasn't sure who'd said that but choked a laugh and stood wobbling slightly before falling again. 

"Oh what happened to Suga!" A familiar voice rang through the hall everyone's head turning to the door. Daichi rushed over face perfectly fine no jumper just shorts and the white shirt. 

"I-I'm fine Dai. Are you okay?" Suga asked as he attempted to stand again. He wobbled a bit more and Daichi grabbed hold of him talking the team to continue training. 

Daichi sat him on a bench and gave him some water before sitting down next to him. He winced as he sat and turned to pull a smile at Suga. 

Suga looked at him confused. He placed a hand on his leg and he winced again tensing as Suga put his hand to his face. 

"Are you okay? Seriously." Suga ran his thumb over the spot where the largest bruise he'd ever seen had been just two days ago. Daichi started to cry. Suga panicked but stayed still as Daichi leant into the soft touch. 

"Help." He whispered enough for Suga just to hear.   
"Help? Why what's wrong what's happening."  
"Help me Suga. I can't live like this anymore." Daichi cried. The team had stopped playing as training had finished all coming over to check on Suga before cleaning up. 

Suga dragged Daichi into a hug putting a thumbs up at the team so they didn't see the pain Daichi was in. They didn't need to know. 

"She's doing this to me. I can't. I-I oh I just can't anymore." Daichi shook in his arms crying. Suga ran a hand up and down his back trying to calm him down. 

"Do you want to come over to my house. We can talk there." Suga asked moving Daichi too his face. He must have tried hiding the marks with makeup as the tears had removed it. He nodded and took in a shaky breathe before standing.

Suga wasn't sure what he was expecting. He wasn't sure who she was. He just hoped his friend was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to Sugas house was silent but comforting. Daichi stuck to Sugas side and gripped hold of his karasuno jacket.

It was strange to see Daichi so on edge. He'd usually start the conversation and laugh at pretty much anything he saw. Now he's latched onto Sugas jacket not speaking a single word and not looking away from the floor having lost all interest in the world around him.

Suga pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door slipping his shoes off as Daichi finally let go of his jacket. 

Suga watched as Daichi slipped of his shoes and jacket as quietly as possible and folded his jacket neatly before he spun round to look at him. 

"You don't have to be so quiet you know." Suga laughed. Daichi looked down at his feet and awkwardly shuffled about. Suga grabbed hold of his hand ignoring the small flinch from Daichi and lead him up to his room. 

"My parents arnt home yet. They should arrive home at around about 9 ish maybe 10 but I'm never sure." He said passing a box of pocky to Daichi from the bottom draw of his cabinet. 

Daichi looked at it as if he were waiting for Suga to allow him to eat. Suga looked at him confused then pointed at the box.

"Don't you like Pocky? I have other things in the drawer if you want something else." Daichi shook his head in response and patted the space on Sugas bed next to him. He forced a smile as Suga sat and shuffled closer to him resting his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you koshi." 

"Huh- why are you saying thank you. I gave you some food that I'm pretty sure you like with a passion and I'm surprised you havnt already ripped the box open yet." Suga chuckled and looked at Daichi remembering the state his friend was in.

He stood quickly and entered his bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and the first aid kit. He sat infront if Daichi telling him he can eat before gently grabbing hold of his chin and tilting his head. 

Daichi slowly ate the Pocky as Suga washed the makeup and dried blood from his face. He couldn't stop staring at Sugas focused face. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth ever so slightly making Daichi giggle quietly going unnoticed by Suga.

Suga soon finished cleaning and patching up Daichi smiling at his work. 

"Oh! Do you want a change of clothes? I can ask my mum if you can stay over if you'd like that." He said. Daichi nodded first then fear struck his face. 

"I-I can't. I promised I wouldn't be late home again." He started shaking in fear grabbing fists full of his hair , bringing his knees up towards his face. 

Suga stood in front of Daichi not knowing what to do. Frozen in shock at his friends sudden break down. He soon moved towards him pulling him into a hug , dragging his fingers through his hair after pulling Daichis hands away from his head. 

"I don't care. Your staying here and if she has a problem with that she can speak to me. Okay." He lifted Daichis head to look at him. The fear never left his face but the shaking stopped. 

"okay."


End file.
